


Three Months

by StarRoseColors



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Bashing, Alya Césaire Appreciation, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Mentioned brainwashing, Mentioned bullying, class salt, class sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: From adriensaltprompts: The class wakes up to find that Lila managed to hide that fact that she was akumatized for a few months. Due to her power to make them act "like their darkest selves", they acted like class bashing characters. The worst part isn't that they drove Marinette to a new school and it's going to take a while for her to trust them again, it's that unaffected Adrien figured it out months ago and didn't do a thing.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aurore Beauréal & Alya Césaire, Aurore Beauréal & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 28
Kudos: 469





	1. Chapter 1

Aurore slammed the locker door shut. "Aurore, please." Alya begged from behind her. "All of us need to know what happened. Marinette's not here and... you're the only person I could think of who recorded it."

The blonde sighed, pinching her nose. "Alright, hurricane. Bring your class to your classroom during lunch. It'll be easier."

Alya nodded, grateful.

The two had to separate for their classes. In the end, Alya managed to herd the class into staying. A minute or two later, Aurore arrived. Mirelle, Marc, and Ondine were in tow. The last two avoided Kim and Nathaniel's stares.

"So," Aurore said with a clap of her hands. "Alya expressed a wish to know what happened exactly while you all were under Dark Side's influence." She winced at the name. "Her whole schtick, apparently, was to reveal your "darker side". Based on our guesses, she and you were under the influence for about three months.”

Alya resisted the urge to throw up.  _ Three months?! _ She could barely stand an hour. Then Mirelle rolled down the screen and the videos were started and then the urge became louder.

It was horrifying.

Then a scene came with Alya herself holding Marinette’s sketchbook-

And Alya couldn’t resist.

She sprinted to the nearest trash can. She focused on her gagging as her breakfast came up, trying her best to ignore the sounds of ripping paper and crying. God, so much  _ crying _ …

“And after that, Marinette got a scholarship to this art school. It’s a bit farther away, but it’s probably better for her future plans.” Aurore said. Her eyes were full of sympathy. “Nobody figured out Lila for months until that amok came…”

And then Alya had wakened up, dazed and confused.

“I thought Adrien did.”

Everyone stiffened to stare at Marc. “What?” Nino said, his voice a croak. He looked like he was holding tears.

“Adrien was scolding Lila before she got expelled,” Marc said, looking confused. “I was writing under the stairs so they didn’t see me. “He was upset that she got akumatized and then got caught. She told him that he was lucky that she didn’t put him under the spell.”

Alya blinked.

Adrien...had known.

Adrien, who had been pushing for everyone to bug Marinette at her new school. Adrien, who was sweet and caring. Adrien, who was their best friend…

Then all Alya saw was red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Marinette reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably going to be a part 3. Come visit at starrosefics on Tumblr to see what else I've got!

Marinette, much to everyone’s surprise, was the first person to reach out. Her message came through Luka, who she had kept in contact with. She was willing to talk to two people at a small cafe. Nobody could blame her, due to her treatment at their hands

Nino and Juleka ended up the ones going, despite Alya’s best efforts to have herself voted. Ivan calmed her down, pointing out that minion her had led most of the attacks against Marinette. It was probably best to wait. Despite this reasoning, it still made her tense as she waited with the rest of the class at her house.

The two members came back after lunch, smiling with Tom and Sabine pastry boxes. “Marinette had us stop by the bakery,” Nino explained as he and Juleka handed out the desserts. “She wanted to make things free because of...you know, but we insisted on paying.”

Alya winced, remembering how much debt all of them had probably stacked up. “How was she?”

Nino paused, his smile slipping off. “...happy. She really enjoys her school-”

“She misses you.”

All heads turned to Juleka. “Not going to lie.” The dark-haired model said. (Everyone winced at the _lie_ word.) “She was surprised that you weren’t there. I mean, she was happy to see me, but she misses you.”

Alya couldn’t resist the smile that formed.

* * *

The next Saturday, Alya met Marinette at the park.

Both of them were dressed in matching sundresses, ones that Marinette had made at the beginning of their friendship. Both stopped when they realized what the other was wearing. Tears had formed.

Then, with an happy shriek, Marinette tackled Alya into a hug.

The Creole girl hugged back, trying to dismiss Marinette’s apologies. For every sorry she gave, she was given one back. The two of them were literally a tangled up mess of apologies on the ground. Finally, the two of them stood. Alya could see Luka filming with a grin, Kagami- dressed in a very cute jumper- trying to look anywhere else.

“They’re not for you.” Marinette said. “They’re for-”

“Marinette!”

The four of them tensed. Adrien Agreste himself was running across the grass, dead focused on Marinette. Kagami and Luka were running over, but they were too late. Before Alya could react, he had grabbed her bestie’s arm.

“You gotta come back to school-”

“I told you already, no-!”

“AGRESTE!”

Alya snapped into motion and yanked Adrien’s hands off Marinette. It was just in time for Kagami to grab his collar and shove him away. The model stumbled and straightened, in time for the ugliest look she had ever seen from the Sunshine Child form on his face. He froze when he saw Luka hold up his phone, clearly recording this scene.

“Leave.” Kagami said simply.

The ugly look smoothed out, but the dark expression that lingered as he walked away made Alya’s stomach flip.

**Author's Note:**

> My fanfic profile on Tumblr is starrosecolors, come by and give me a visit!


End file.
